Coal and Lavender
by NSBVEGETA
Summary: Its a Vegeta/Crysta story , A/U Crysta is my character .Read and find out cause this is full of twists PLEASE REVIEW!


In this story Bulma's father has a different name Frank Briefs ok .  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
*FUCK!*  
and even worse I don't own VEGETA  
*FUCK, FUCK,FUCK!*  
I do own Gabriella and Crysta  
*What do we need her for damn it I want Vegeta*  
Hey psycho we need her to make juicy hot lemons with Vegeta (winks)  
*OK I get U*  
Well on with the show this (* *) are thoughts not my psycho self speaking ok Love u all !  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a beautiful morning in west city birds were singing everything was perfect for little Crysta Briefs daughter of Gabriella and Trunks Briefs.The eight year old went to the park and to the zoo with his lovely cousin Bulma and her aunt Bunny she had fun looking at the animals, playing with Bulma and eating yummy strawberry ice cream. Bunny left Bulma at her home in CC and then took little Crysta to her house were Gabriella awaited her with opened arms .  
"Hi Mommy!" little Crysta pounced her mother with a big hug.  
"Hi baby ! , Bunny was she any trouble ?" the raven beauty asked.  
" Oh no Gabriella , Crysta is an angel she was no trouble at all".  
"Glad to hear it and um where is the other lil angel ".  
"Bulma , Oh I left her at home" .  
"Do you want to come in for tea ?"  
"No Gabi thanks I must be going "  
"Ok but next time you are staying deal ?"  
"Deal well must dash "  
"Bye auntie Bunny Thankkk you!"  
" You welcome sweetie"  
On the living room Crysta jumped up and down telling her mom everything she did that day at the zoo. Later Gabriella was on the backyard with Crysta continuing her training. Crysta watched her mother flex and bend and kick her legs up and do some flips.  
"Mama I can't do that"  
Gabriella chuckles "of course you can its difficult at first but once you learn the movements they become a piece of cake. Now try a flip" .  
" Ok mama" the first 5 tries where bad but Crysta never gave up at the 6th she did it .  
"I did it mama !!"  
"Yes you did Chris see I told you could. Now I think it's that special time of the training ".  
"Oh no mama said the little girl making an exited / scared face.  
"Oh yes its Crysta Tickle time! Gabriella grabbed her daughter and started to tickle her .  
"You give ! "  
"No mama (laughs) ok ok ok (laughs) I give uncle uncle!".  
After the laughter subsided Gabriella was beside her little girl just studying her while her hand made it to her hair removing a few strands of black and lavender hair from Crysta's face.  
"I love you baby, your the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have made lots of things that I regret in my life but one thing I don't regret was having you baby I love you so much".  
" I love you too mama". They hugged not noticing the tall figure behind them.  
"The best thing that has ever happened to you oh Gabriella I'm starting to get jealous" the man above grinned.  
"Daddy!!"  
"Hey squirt" he kissed her then suddenly Trunks hit the floor courtesy of Gabriella's leg sweep.  
"Now you'll pay for that miss"  
"Really ???"  
"Yes", he leaned and whispered in her ear "Tonight". Gabriella shivered with lust and then looked at her husband who looked at her with nothing but desire.  
"Hello earth to mommy and daddy!"  
Coming back to reality Gabriella looked at her daughter and said "Well baby why don't you go and get a bath while mommy makes dinner ".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dinner came and went with out trouble. The briefs passed their evening watching TV and playing board games with their daughter. Then thunderous sound struck CC2 rain was coming and it came beating hard on the Briefs residence. After a very yummy hot cup of cocoa Crysta went to sleep kissing her parent goodnight never knowing that it would be the last. Watching their daughter go too sleep Gabriella and Trunks retired to their room. There after a steamy shower the pair continue their activities in the bed. Who knows how long they went at it, reaching their climax together Trunks and Gabriella heard a noise out side their door .  
"Mommy , Daddy !"  
"Kami its Crysta , coming baby give mommy a minute Trunks hurry get dressed".  
Quickly darting towards the door Gabriella gasped as if she was burned her instincts telling her something was wrong she backed off the door and went to the bed grabbing her sword that was placed on their wall above it.  
"What is it Hon ?" asked her husband.  
"Someone in the house I can feel it and they have Crysta".  
"Mommy , Daddy!" she called again a little desperate.  
" Coming dear" answered Trunks before he touched the knob a male voice spoke up.  
"If you think that I'll fall for the trick he opens the door I jump off and kill him you got another thing coming Gabriella just open the door and this pretty lil angel wont get hurt". Trunks gaze fell on his wife who nodded for him to open the door. Trunks opened the door and he was violently shoved aside by two men with guns then another man entered and then another and finally their boss entered the room with Crysta his big hand tangled in her lavender/raven hair.  
"Mommy!!"  
"Shhh.. baby its ok ".  
"Well well well Gabriella it seems life has been treating you good"  
"I'm sorry I cant say the same thing about you John"  
"What!! Trunks said in surprise. John Galiano ! What the fuck is this, What are you doing here ?"  
"Isn't it obvious you took my woman from me Briefs and I just came to take her back"  
"What! , I was never your woman John you only wish that I was" . Galiano only laughed and shoved little Crysta to her mother .  
"Gabriella you were always such a whore marry Briefs for his money and then having a child now tell me what's the little bitch name".  
"Fuck you John" .  
"Maybe later Gabriella maybe later or did Trunks helped you already in that department"  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore and went to punch Galiano but the punch never made it Trunks was thrown aside.  
"Now Gabriella all you have to do is come with me and I'll let them live"  
"I'll never go back to you I'm not you piggy bank anymore , you lost big time went I left the business see if I give a fuck , I gave up that life long ago and I'm not going back!!"  
"Is that so well say goodbye to your husband my dear" . One of the men in the corner grabbed Trunks ready to shoot him when Gabriella hesitated.  
"No! Please don't , leave him alone its me you want , release him please.....You can have me I wont fight you just release him " Gabriella begged while throwing the sword to Galiano .  
"Ok Gaby I'll release him" , he turned and shot Trunks in the head.  
"Dadddyyyyy!!"  
"TRUNKS!!!! NO!!!!" she screamed running to her husbands side .  
"I have always said that death is a release not a punishment, you go get her" he ordered to one of the men. When the man was close enough Gabriella grabbed him by the collard of his shirt and in a swift motion broke his neck.  
"Wow, I see you haven't lost your touch although I have to say you have grown quite soft, falling for that kind of trick".  
"You want me John come and get me" Gabriella hissed.  
He signaled the other three men to fight her and in minutes they were dead Crysta watched as her mother killed them with out even breaking a sweat. Now Gabriella's blue eyes were fixed on the man that killed her husband.  
"Crysta go now" .  
"But mama"  
"Do as you are told" her mother ordered.  
"NO!!!!!"  
John saw an opportunity and launch himself at Gabriella .Recovering quickly they began to fight exchanging some kicks and other martial arts moves .John was somewhat gaining in their fight Crysta saw this and began to worry .In the heat of the fight John connected a punch in the face.  
"Mama!!" Crysta screamed suddenly Gabriella let her guard down to look at her daughter and that's when it happened , John took her sword and plunged it into Gabriella's stomach .Gasping for much needed air she clung into John's arms while he set her gently beside Trunks while whispering into her ear.  
"I loved you I still do but.....If you cant be mine Gabriella then you are better to me dead". Reaching for his gun to kill little Crysta he stopped when he saw blinking lights read and blue *shit the cops*. He looked at Crysta and said before fleeing the scene "saved by the bell".  
Her mothers gasping drew Crysta out of daze.  
"Mamma!!! you are bleeding "  
" Shhh baby its ok"  
" I'll wake daddy up"  
"Crysta your father is dead and ..and soon I will be too"  
"No mamma you cant, why cant you stay?!!"  
Gabriella wanted to answer but her light was running out if she couldn't explain, at least she would tell her that she loved her and that this was not her fault.  
"Crysta baby this...... is not your fault none of this .... Remember that me..... and your father will always love you .....and watch...... over you Gabriella said between breaths. "Give me a hug baby"  
"I love you mama" the girl sobbed while hugging her mother. Crysta felt her mother stilled and stopped her embrace." Mama wake up Please!! Daddy!!!" she shook her father and nothing then she glanced her hands covered in blood. At the sight the little girl began screaming and crying uncontrollably. Bunny and Frank made it along with the police to the house to find Gabriella with a sword in her stomach and beside her laid her husband Trunks with a bullet wound to the head, Crysta Crying on top of them covered in their blood. Bunny fainted at the sight of blood.(a/n: FIGURES!).Who would've thought that such a great and beautiful day would turn dark for this little girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok I finished this I hope you liked it . Next installment will be a little bit more on our girl and her relationship with her cousin Bulma plus a little bit of time traveling and lots more. REVIIIIEWWWWW!!! I BEGGG OF UUUUU! LATER! :D 


End file.
